


Caught in the Act

by elephant_bubbles



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, hap birth maribelle i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23641507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elephant_bubbles/pseuds/elephant_bubbles
Summary: Brady brings his Ma breakfast in bed on her birthday, and accidentally catches his parents in a compromising position.
Relationships: Chrom/Maribelle (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 10





	Caught in the Act

**Author's Note:**

> I finally found an excuse to write this cliche. Hope you like it!

* * *

Brady currently felt very proud of himself. He felt like he had done a pretty good job with preparing a tray of his mother’s favorite breakfast foods to bring to her. Today was her birthday, and he wanted to do something nice for her because she always did nice things for him. He had woken up earlier than when he knew his parents usually got up, and had carefully prepared a pot of tea, made toast, and had tied the surprise all together with the addition of a bright red rose from the garden in a small tea vase, all for his mother. He was excited to present it to her, but was a little nervous about carrying the tray from the kitchen to his parents’ room. He could have asked his father to help him, but he had wanted this whole thing to be a surprise and he knew his father would not have been able to keep it a secret if he had said anything about it.

So he had to do this alone, and he had worked out a plan.

He would walk slowly with the tray, and luckily for him, his parent’s room was the closest from the kitchen. The next room down the hall was what would be his new baby sister’s room (once she had arrived, which his mom and dad had said could be any day now), and then there was his room, situated at the end of the hall.

He took a deep breath, ready to execute his special plan. His parents’ room wasn’t too far, all he had to do was walk through the kitchen and he was basically home free. 

_Be careful, now_ , he told himself as he picked up the tray. The liquid in the tea kettle and in the rose’s vase danced with the movement, but he didn’t let that distract him. He braced himself and began his journey through the kitchen, tentative step after tentative step. 

He managed to get through without spilling a drop of anything, and felt more confident about the rest of the journey. He carefully balanced the tray on his hand, using his other to reach for the doorknob to open the door.

“Three, two, one...happy birthday, Ma!” Brady cheered as he turned the knob and pushed the door open with the breakfast tray. 

He was confused when he was met with two yelps, one from his mother and one from his father. Before Brady could process what he was seeing (why was his dad naked on his knees behind his mom like that?), Chrom had quickly grabbed a pillow to try to block his and Maribelle’s bodies from Brady’s sight. 

“Oh, dear gods...” Chrom’s cheeks turned a brilliant crimson color.

“Brady dear, shut your eyes!” Maribelle barked, her cheeks matching her husband’s. 

Brady was confused at the sudden commotion he’d caused, but obeyed his mother’s words, shutting his eyes on the spot. He heard the rustlings of the bedsheets and his mother muttering things to herself under her breath, before he heard his father’s voice right next to him.

“Keep your eyes shut, and let me take this for you.”

Brady felt the breakfast tray being taken from his hands, before his father was turning him around and leading him out of his parent’s room. He heard the door shut behind him before his father spoke again.

“Come on, let’s go back to the kitchen.”

“Can I open my eyes, now?” Brady asked, as Chrom placed a hand on his shoulder to start leading him. 

“Yes.”

Brady’s eyes popped open, and he tried to see if he could tell what had happened. He saw that he and his father were back in the kitchen now, and Chrom was leading him to the table. He was in his robe, and his hair was tussled.

He placed the tray on the table’s surface and pulled a chair out, inviting Brady to climb up. He did, and Chrom took the seat next to him. Chrom took a deep breath.

“You might be wondering why your mother and I reacted like that.”

Brady looked up to Chrom with a nod. “Didn’t Ma want the birthday breakfast I made for her?” 

“Of course she did. You just, er, caught us a bit by surprise with it,” Chrom said, picking his words carefully. 

“Why?” Brady asked. “What were you guys doing?”

“We were just, um, wrestling with each other a little,” Chrom said, using one of his hands to rub the back of his neck. His father’s words confused Brady even more.

“But Pa, Ma says wrestling is bad. Don’t you love each other?” 

Chrom nodded. “Yes, we love each other very much, son.”

“Then why were you wrestling?” 

Luckily for Chrom, he didn’t have to come up with an answer alone, because the bedroom door opened and Maribelle walked out just then. She was wearing her pink bathrobe, its rosy color matching her cheeks as she walked across the kitchen and sat at the remaining chair at the table. She defaulted to placing a hand over her belly before she cleared her throat to face her family. “Brady, darling—”

“Ma, why were you and Pa wrestling?” Brady immediately asked, cutting over whatever his mother was going to say. Maribelle took a deep breath and looked over Brady’s head to Chrom, who guiltily met her eyes. So that was the story he had told Brady that she would have to work with. 

“Well, that’s something that mothers and fathers do when they love each other,” she said after a brief pause to find her words, as Chrom had done. 

“Oh, okay,” Brady said, accepting the dual answer he’d gotten. “You and Pa must really love each other.” 

“That’s right,” Maribelle said quickly, both her and Chrom almost instantly relaxing a bit, their explanation seemingly understandable by their son. “Your father and I love each other very much.”

She leaned in and kissed the top of Brady’s head. “And we also love you very much.” 

Brady giggled at the affection from his mother. 

“And Lucy, too? Even though she’s not born yet?” he asked, making Maribelle unconsciously rub a hand down the side of her belly over her robe and give her son a nod. 

“Lucy, too,” she replied with a smile. Over time, both Chrom and Brady had gotten her more used to the idea of the nickname they had decided on for the new baby, and it had grown on her through the months.

Brady smiled back, before remembering what had started this whole thing. “Ma, before I caught you guys wrestling, I was bringing you breakfast in bed for your birthday!” 

He turned towards Chrom, who seemed to be glad that they were past the ‘wrestling’ talk and onto other business, and pushed the tray closer to him. Brady turned back towards Maribelle, finally able to give his mother the proper birthday greeting he’d been trying to, finally pushing the tray towards her.

“Happy birthday, Ma!” 

Maribelle played along, exclaiming at Brady’s breakfast presentation. “Oh, darling, this is wonderful! Thank you.” 

“I made all your favorites,” Brady continued, pointing to the tea kettle and toast. “And I picked a rose from the garden.”

“I love it. I can’t wait to eat my breakfast,” she said, first going for the teapot and pouring herself a cup. Brady looked on proudly as Maribelle poured the tea. He was so wrapped up in pride of what he had done to make his mother happy that he didn’t think again about what he had seen. 

* * *

A sudden realization hit Brady, and the shock that came over him from it probably would have knocked him off his feet had he not been sitting at his desk. He didn’t know why now, while he’d been studying for his college finals, his mind had randomly floated back to a deep rooted memory from his childhood. 

Now that he was older, the actual circumstances of the situation hit him like a ton of bricks.

He dropped his pen on his notebook and gently hit his desk with his closed fist, giving a little groan. 

“Aw, they weren’t wrestlin’.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so Brady’s age isn’t specified in this, but think somewhere between him being young enough to not think too much about it after it happened but old enough to (eventually) remember it. Thanks for reading!
> 
>  **edit** : A friend wrote a [spicy backstory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984344) thing to this fic. Thanks again, @prankingteapot!


End file.
